1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle in which a screen is disposed between a riding space and a cargo bed disposed behind the riding space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a utility vehicle in which a screen is disposed between a riding space and a cargo bed disposed behind the riding space, the screen is supported at the front end of the cargo bed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,388, for example.